Website owners or developers have used A/B testing or split testing for testing the performance of different website versions with respect to each other. In the context of a website, during the A/B testing process, some users of the website page or application may get slightly modified version(s). The website owner or developer may verify how each modification affects the usability and/or user's behavior compared to a baseline control version. Developers of applications such as, for example, mobile applications, on the other hand, may not have an easy way to experiment with new features on their applications. In general, users of an application need to download the application onto their devices such as mobile devices from, for example, an application distribution server. The application users may not have advanced information about a new feature when upgrading the application with the new feature. In instances when the upgraded application no longer supports their devices, the users may have to contact the developer of the application for a fix, for example. A bad application release may lead to lots of negative reviews from the users, for example.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.